Adopteez
Disney’s World Chargers is an all-new coming of age Disney Channel sitcom which will be produced by It’s a Laugh Productions and written and directed by Ramon Evangelista (who will also star in the series). Like How I Met Your Mother and The Big Bang Theory, it will be shot in real-life locations, specifically at Walt Disney World Resort, instead of a studio. Also, aside from laugh tracks, it will feature several Hanna-Barbera-like sound effects (honk, boom, clang, etc.) Plot This series involves Mitchell Duncan and his nephew Lucas who have moved from the Philippines to Orlando, Florida, USA, and their friends, Archie, Kenneth, Debbie, and Anna working and vacationing at Walt Disney World in tandem. Each of them (except Anna) have one or two adventure spots where they need to accomplish missions. Throughout the adventures, they also enjoy several activities such as playing games, eating out, and bantering with each other, guests, and characters. The environments of the attraction adventure spots will appear similarly to the XBOX game, Kinect Disneyland Adventures even the Thunder Mountain Railroad scenes will have a similar style to that of the beginning of Toy Story 3. Cast Main cast *'Mitchell Morris' (Ramon Evangelista) – a wise, intelligent, optimistic, adventurous, fun-loving, childlike young man who has moved from the Philippines to Orlando, Florida to work at Disney World and is the brains and the leader of his friends. As a cast member, he loves entertaining guests and teaching them how they can relate to other characters but is also organized in handling the character, parade, and show schedules and patient in giving people advice and life lessons, and delights the deaf by performing sign language; and he changes back into an adventurer afterward. He can easily handle his obsession with the things he enjoys, but sometimes can’t help control his frustration and sometimes despite admitting that he commits mistakes, he feels like being a perfectionist which can embarrass himself. His adventure spots are Big Thunder Mountain Railroad at the Magic Kingdom where he captures bandits and sets the train free from the TNT detonator and Expedition Everest. *'Archie Leighford' (Ben Savage) is Mitchell’s wise-cracking, neurotic, friend who can sometimes be forgetful about park schedules and routines and be a bit of a show-off. He enjoys sports especially basketball and football and even when experiencing the ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex, but he doesn’t like it when other people ignore him though he is still dedicated to his friends. Since his penchant of history, his adventure spot is The American Adventure at Epcot. *'Kenneth Davis' (Raymond Ochoa) is Mitchell and Archie’s best friend who has a huge interest in dinosaurs even those in Disney’s Animal Kingdom which is his most favourite park to work in; plus, his adventure spot is DINOSAUR where he saves people and requirements dinosaurs eat and eventually tame them. He likes to play pranks or tease him or other people sometimes such as throwing a bucket of iced water as a reference to the ice bucket challenge; but usually likes to join Mitchell in his singing and dancing and hang out with him. *'Debbie Gardner' (Emma Kantz) loves to go out by shopping and watching movies during leisure time. She can be sassy at times and easily gets annoyed when some people convince her to make more reaction videos especially at Walt Disney World which doesn’t make sense since she is practical in being a cast member. When Mitchell notices her getting sick or upset he comforts her to let her empathize with him. Her adventure spot is the entire Disney’s Hollywood Studios. *'Lucas Morris' (Lucas Tabuena Ponce-Enrile) is Mitchell’s nephew and little best bud also from the Philippines whom he loves to play with and the youngest of the Disney character guides his uncle Mitchell teaches on how to assist the characters he and his guests love. During his leisure time and breaks, he sometimes gets overwhelmed by others who want to play with him and when he wants to play with his toys. Also, when he gets reprimanded by Mitchell or a certain person if ever he does a wrong thing, he keeps apologizing which is actually not enough until he explains all the details. It has been revealed that he doesn’t like Disney Princesses and Frozen especially when he sees related media and hears the songs sung by park guests nor the Evil Queen who actually scares him away but is lucky to have his uncle Mitchell protecting him. His adventure spots are Space Mountain and Splash Mountain at the Magic Kingdom, though he supports Mitchell and his friends in accomplishing adventures in other Disney World attractions. *'Casey Rolfe '(Casey Uy) is a highly-educated, quirky, dreamy, romantic, independent girl from the Philippines and Mitchell's college mate. She is very artistic in interior design and focused on running marathon events. Despite this, she intentionally refuses to think before she acts, goofs around to the fullest and doesn't take anything seriously. And although Mitchell knocks her on the top of her head the forehead when she says or does something childish, she gets a chance to help him and his friends causing her to succeed. In Season 3, she gets excluded from the group and blocked by Mitchell through all social media sites due to her having too much naivety, impulsivity, and goofiness and has relegated from a team member to a typical goofy guest (as a minor character in this case) and usually spends time with her knowledge therapist in the show's spin-off, ''Casey on Perspective''. She doesn't have an adventure spot though she enjoys nature and life. Inspired from Pocahontas she often dresses as. *'Kara Morris' (Rachel Hirschfeld) is Mitchell’s bright, witty, intelligent adoptive mother who always looks after him and his friends while joining them on their adventures but encourages them to accomplish things in their adventure spots while waiting for them. She is very fond of not just riding Disney attractions and encountering female characters and would sometimes impress them by showing what they’re interested in; but also experiencing cool sights outside the resort and watching stage musicals. And she also gets an opportunity to sing sometimes with Mitchell or Emma in get togethers. Though also supportive, loving and caring, she can be fussy, sassy, and strict and doesn’t want Mitchell and his friends embarrassing her; and at one point, grounds them (all together) in an episode. Reccurring cast *'Elaine Cay' (K-La Rivera) is Mitchell’s love interest who joins in the singing in some occassions. *'Brenda Miranda' (Sabrina Carpenter) – a bright girl whom Kenneth has a crush on and who loves to enjoy all the rides and hang out with many girls. She loves chatting with Kenneth once in a while, but accepts his break of short conversations when Mitchell tells him to keep working. After a long while, she and Kenneth start a romantic relationship. *'Trixie Gardner' (MacKenzie Mauzy) is Debbie’s mom who is friends with Kara and Brenda. *'Michael '(Michael Kuluva) – The owner of Zany Many, a contemporary fashion store where he is also a fashion designer. Being interested in fashion, Chelsea and Mitchell meet him quite often. *'Catherine' (Danielle Fishel) is Archie’s versatile love interest who is best friends with Elaine and Brenda. She intends to tell jokes but she sometimes ends up gossiping in front of other people which Kara dislikes. And she sometimes doesn’t know if she’s showing off to other people especially by wearing a bell around her neck. *'Matthew Jordan '(Matthew Rippy) is Anna’s gentle, manly, yet awkward boyfriend whom she cares a lot for. *'Henry Baxter' (Joel McCrary) is A happy-go-lucky man known for entertaining a lot of people and giving them advice. He is sometimes clumsy in which he can trip over things. But he also loves listening to catchy music like Mitchell does. *'Junior' (TBA) is Lucas' little cousin. *'Olivia Holt '(herself)' '''is Mitchell’s favourite actress who appears in place of Anna whom she also does impressions of in the Royal Sommerhus in Norway at Epcot. *'Liz Callaway (herself) is a famous worldwide singer and Olivia Holt’s older adoptive sister who appears in place of Elsa whom she does impressions of in the Royal Sommerhus in Norway at Epcot. *'Anna Reed '(Anna Faith Carlson) is a playful, mischievous, hyperactive girl and Casey's silly friend who hails from Daytona Beach, Florida. She is very nimble and athletic as she takes training and goes to the gym often. And since her penchant of the Frozen franchise, her most favorite thing in common with Casey is the Norwegian pavilion at Epcot including Frozen Ever After and the Royal Sommerhus and ironically dresses up as and imitates Elsa and sometimes replacing Liz Callaway without her permission which confuses the guests thinking that she is the real one and irritates Lucas a lot. Guest cast *'''Gertrude (Sierra Boggess) is an attractive, good-natured, nightclub singer who is best known for singing opera in front of her audience yet she could not stand Mitchell’s and his friends’ mischievous behaviors and banters and Archie’s wise-cracking attitude. Ironically in one episode, when she receives a meal, she would say “Well you’re gonna make everyone eat light.” *''Raven’s Home'' cast **Raven Baxter **Booker Baxter-Carter **Nia Baxter-Carter **Chelsea Grayson **Levi Grayson **Tess *Tori Kelly *S Club 3 **Bradley McIntosh **Tina Barrett **Jo O'Meara Locations Walt Disney World Walt Disney World is the main setting of the sitcom. The Chargers banter around and adventure through the four theme parks, Magic Kingdom, Epcot, Disney's Hollywood Studios, and Disney's Animal Kingdom which have the attractions as their adventure spots and all other places. *The Magic Kingdom *'Epcot' - The park where Casey and Anna enjoy all the nations in World Showcase mostly Norway which includes Frozen Ever After and the Royal Sommerhus where she meets Olivia Holt and Liz Callaway, the alternate voices of Anna and Elsa respectively. It is also where Archie teaches guests American History in the American Adventure. One of the benches here has surprising water nozzles. *Disney's Hollywood Studios *Disney's Animal Kingdom *'ESPN Wide World of Sports Complex' - Archie's favorite place to play sports in. Locations outside Disney World *New York City *Washington D.C. Episodes See [[List of Disney's World Chargers episodes|List of Disney's World Chargers episodes]]. Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:TV-Y Category:Sitcom Category:Sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney's World Chargers